Chains
by Anton-kun
Summary: Len is a royal knight of a kingdom. He is sent as a spy to the neighboring kingdom when the queen there dies. In that kingdom, he has a fated meeting with a girl. After that, he receives orders to attack that kingdom, leaving him uncertain of what to do.
1. The prideful knight

**Oh God… sorry, just sorry but… I got a new idea! xD Oh, this will be a pain to update all of my stories when I got so many but… well… I badly needed to write this!**

* * *

The sun shone down on the kingdom, its shining rays of light reflected by the golden palace. Near the palace, a long river crept through kingdom and connected to the ocean. The water sparkled as the sunshine reached down on it and Len could see his sad face in the clear water. He was a royal knight of the kingdom and he didn't think that it was "royal", but rather "inhuman". The missions he got almost always included killing innocent people and unnecessary violence. Sometimes, he would walk down to this river to calm down a little. His armor was made of pure silver and was decorated with topaz gemstones and pearls. Too lavish for his taste, but it looked good, and that was the only thing that the rulers of this kingdom cared for.

He let out a sigh and stared down in the water. All he could see was a sad person, a handsome but unhappy person. His golden hair was tied in a ponytail neatly. Everything had to be done neatly in this kingdom. A voice called out to him and he turned around. It was another knight that needed to swallow his pride. Standing like some kind of almighty king looking down on a dog, he wrinkled his nose and spoke his message in disgust.

"The king is looking for you."

Len followed him into the palace and opened the door to the throne room. He bowed down in front of the king without looking at him and softly asked what he needed.

"Len. You see… the neighboring country is in a state of chaos now. Their queen recently died and now, they only have their young princess left. You must travel to the kingdom and act as a spy for a few days to see if an attack would be possible." the king's voice was harsh.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Len stared down onto the ground for a moment before leaving the room. He quickly walked out of the palace and waited for a horse carriage to get ready.

As he traveled to the kingdom, the carriage passed beautiful forests, lakes and flower meadows. He felt more relaxed and took out his beloved blade _"Avadonia", _and gently stroke the sharp edge with a small piece of cloth. This blade has tasted more blood that needed. He felt sorrow wash over him as he thought of the screams of the children and women. But of course, he had to keep doing this and keep his pride. If he was going to be a royal knight, he couldn't feel sorry for others.

The carriage made a gentle brake and Len immediately stepped outside into the sunshine. This kingdom seemed so peaceful. He didn't want war to exist here. But then again, he must keep his pride and still not overdo it. His life was devoted to his lord and he must obey his orders. Wearing the royal knight armor would be too suspicious, so he quickly changed into some more normal clothes in the bushes nearby. He walked into the town as the carriage returned to his birth-kingdom.

He looked around on the streets and didn't see too much chaos – mostly gossiping about the princess that was about to take over the throne. Otherwise, everything seemed stable here. Wandering around, he suddenly bumped into someone and he opened his mouth to apologize, but remembered his pride. He was not going to apologize to a commoner if he was a royal knight.

"S-sorry." the girl that he bumped into said. He stared at her, but couldn't get a clear look on her face that was covered with a cloak.

Quickly, she leaned to his right side and began running away from there. He eyed her suspiciously as she disappeared and then decided to run after her. What if she was a spy or something? Being a well-trained royal knight, he quickly caught up to the girl who was panting. It didn't seem like she was very well-trained compared to him. He walked up to her and grabbed her wrist, dragging her into an alleyway. She tried to resist but he was probably twice as strong as her.

"Who are you?" Len put on a hard face and forced her to look at him. The girl was quivering with fear as he made pulled off her cloak.

"Speak! Are you a spy?" Len dragged her deeper into the alley to avoid the people to hear them. The girl still didn't speak, but seemed more relieved.

"So you don't know who I am…?" the girl finally said. She sighed with relief.

"Why do you think that I am asking you? Do I look like a… clown?" Len frowned.

"No. It's just that…" she nervously tugged her pigtails. She had teal hair that was tied neatly into two long pigtails. It seemed so familiar to Len.

"What? Now, who are you?" Len demanded to know. He showed her his blade that flashed as he drew it out from the sheath.

"I… am the princess of this country." the girl said as he pointed the blade to her. He felt like a merciless, cold-blooded killer, but that was only part of his job.

The answer shocked him. The princess? Walking on the streets with a cloak? He couldn't believe it. However, if she did tell him the truth, he could easily end this now, without war. After all, his lord only wanted her kingdom, so he only needed to kill her.

"How do I know that you are telling the truth?" Len pointed his blade to her again.

"You aren't from this kingdom, right?" Miku said, making Len loosen his grip in the blade for a moment. "Everyone knows that I am the only one with teal hair."

"That's not what I would call 'proof'." Len said, looking at her clothes. It did look like expensive clothes, but certainly not royal. The princesses in his kingdom would always wear long and glamorous dresses and gowns.

"Then don't trust me. I shouldn't have said it anyways." the girl gulped and then pulled on the cloak again. She quickly sneaked past him and ran away. He followed her, but she had disappeared into the crowd. Damn her luck! And his bad luck too… he should have killed her at the spot!

He walked to a nearby inn and booked a gigantic room. Tonight, he was going to spend his time to do some research. But first, he needed a nap. He quickly walked to his room and fell asleep directly. Outside, the sun was beginning to set, turning into a deep orange color.

* * *

**That's all for now. Luckily for me, I could get some more time for writing today. ^^ And I needed to try this genre, since I always write happy love stories. xD**


	2. The Butler

Len awoke as the sunshine slipped in between the curtains. On the table that he was sleeping on was piles of books, maps and letters. He had spent the whole night studying and researching about this country's history. Apparently, the king had been captured by another kingdom in a war many years ago and died in the prison under torture. The queen had a deadly illness that no doctors could find a cure to it. She recently died, leaving only her daughter as the last person with the royal blood in this kingdom. The thing that caught his attention was the princess – Hatsune Miku. She seemed to hide something.

He walked down and ate his breakfast in the restaurant. It tasted quite good and had a different taste compared to the normal dishes in his birth-kingdom. After the refreshing breakfast, he checked out and then patrolled the town. He needed all information that he could get about the princess and this kingdom. Did he really meet the princess yesterday? And if he did, why was she walking on the streets, wearing a hood?

His instincts told him to infiltrate the castle and find out the answers to his questions there, but that could be a little risky. He got an idea and walked to the palace slowly, in his own pace. The surroundings were fantastic in this kingdom. A couple of guards stopped him as he approached the big palace.

"Who are you?" one of the guards asked.

"I am just a person from another kingdom. I wondered if I could get a job as a servant here." Len said. "I was a butler for a rich family before, but I left since I had family members that needed me here."

"Unfortunately, I do not think that—"

"Actually, I do think that you can get that job. The princess said something about a personal butler that recently moved into another city. Follow me."

Len bowed quickly and then followed the guard into the castle. The walls were decorated with red banderols inside and everything was made with marble and jade. They reached a big door and Len assumed that this was the throne room. The guard opened the door after knocking and Len quickly let his gaze move down onto the floor as he used to do back in his birth-kingdom.

"Your Majesty. I wondered if you are looking for a new servant. This young man asked if he could have the position." the guard didn't even bow down to the princess, which made Len frown. He looked up and saw that the princess was indeed that girl from yesterday.

"Ah, perfect timing. Thank you. Could you all please leave, so I can talk with him?" the princess softly said. Everyone in the room except Len left.

Miku eyed him suspiciously and then giggled. She walked down to him from her throne, wearing an elegant-looking green gown. Len looked up at her, showing no emotions.

"So it's you again." Miku said.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Your Majesty." Len nonchalantly replied.

"Oh, you don't?" Miku raised an eyebrow and then laughed. "Sorry. I must have mixed you up with someone else then…"

"May I have the job as your servant, Your Majesty? I was the butler for the Kagamine family before and decided to come over to this kingdom." Len bowed down to her and hid a smirk. He must have been born as an actor.

"I see… well I certainly don't like the part about the Kagamine family." Miku slowly said, while wandering around in the room. "Len Kagamine, a royal knight of the family known for doing so many evil deeds. And Rin Kagamine, a famous strategist that came up with the plan that killed my father."

"My master was a fine man." Len said, biting his lip, trying to not show his anger. Maybe he wasn't that good at acting, actually.

"But…" Miku walked to him and then happily helped him up from his bowing position. "… You seem like a nice person."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." he confusingly looked at her. Why did she help him, a "commoner" up on his feet?

"So if you want, the job is yours." Miku smiled and then walked to her throne again. "Could you please call everyone inside again?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Len elegantly and quickly bowed before dancing his way to the doors. Miku smiled after him, still thinking that it was the very same person from the alleyway yesterday. No one could miss that ponytail and those blue eyes.

The day went by slowly as Len quickly learned all of the rules in the castle and what he had to do everyday. It was actually a very easy job – he mostly needed to clean a little and serve the princess three meals everyday. It was perfect for him. Since he got so much free time and had to stay near her, he could easily get information.

He smiled and fixed his tie a little and walked into the throne room. Miku was sitting on the throne, poking her crown that was lying on near the throne. She smiled at him and then asked him to get some fruits for her. He quickly ran to the kitchen and came back even quicker, with a small plate of fruits. She smiled again and turned her attention to him instead of her golden crown.

"What is your name? I never asked you that." Miku curiously glanced at him while he was showing no emotion at all.

"My name? My name is Le—" he stopped. How careless he was. "Lenka."

"Lenka?" Miku frowned. "But that's a female name? Lenka Kagamine?"

"No, you must have heard me wrong, Your Majesty. My name is Lenta." Len quickly lied.

"Lenta?" Miku stared at him. "I have never heard that name."

"It's a very… special name indeed." Len said.

"Lenta, could you please tell me a little about yourself and your birth-kingdom?" Miku took some grapes from the plate and ate the violet orbs slowly while looking at Len with her teal eyes.

"I… I was born and then my mother died. My father wanted me and my sister to have a good life, so he took me to the Kagamine family and let us work there." Len replied, trying to make his story sound realistic.

"That is sad…"

Len smiled and then continued to tell her about his kingdom and various stories – some made up and some actually true. She listened the whole time, nodding sometimes. When he was done, he decided that he wanted to test her a little. How many secrets could she hold?

"Your Majesty." Len said. "Well, are there any major problems in this kingdom now? I want to help, if possible."

"Well… many people deem that I am too young. But I wouldn't call it a major problem."

"Are you planning to take revenge on the neighboring country?" Len asked.

"The country with the Kagamine family?" Miku said with almost a little disgust in her voice. Len frowned a little. "No. Revenge is bad for both kingdoms."

"That's all, Your Majesty. Thank you." Len faked a smile and then took the now empty plate with him back to the kitchen.

He couldn't understand what she meant about the last part. How could revenge be bad for both kingdoms? Didn't she feel sad, angry, and mad? He shook his head and returned to her, eager to find out more about her ways to think.

* * *

**Got so many assignments and tests now, so please endure to the weekend until the following updates. owo**


End file.
